


Summer Heat

by princesskay



Series: Heat-seekers Series [4]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, PWP, Skinny Dipping, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may be too hot for sleeping, and it may be too hot for wrestling, but it is never too hot for the Kaulitz boys to engage in their favorite midnight activity. . .</p><p>Each of the stories in this series can be read as a stand alone story. . . .The series is basically just a collection of smut;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

Sweltering heat roiled through the open window like a wave, dragging the thick scent of summer into Bill's bedroom. Even the slightest breeze would have been appreciated. Rolling blackouts throughout L.A. had been scheduled to keep electricity grids from overpowering and plunging the whole city into darkness. Even rockstars weren't exempt from the required hours of power outage.  
Bill tossed and turned against hot sheets, keeping his eyes closed to hang on to the little hint of sleepiness he had managed to gather while lying in one position for ten minutes – the longest so far. He had gone to bed around one thirty in the morning, and it was now coming up on three thirty. The longest two hours of his life stretched behind him in fever-like heat, sweating and agonizing over the climbing temperatures that enveloped all of L.A.  
He lay still for another few minutes before giving up entirely. Sleep eluded him, not only because of the heat but also because of his constant thought processes. He was always thinking about the Humanoid City tour, now that it was so close; there was just so much to plan, he could hardly keep his mind off of it.  
Rising from his bed of torment, Bill wandered downstairs to find a refreshing drink of water. He was parched and drenched all at once, finding no comfortable in between where he could rest. Bill drank directly from the faucet, lapping up the crystal clear, delicious water like a beached fish. When he finally finished drinking long enough to breathe, he was panting hard. Leaning against the counter, he gazed out into the backyard, where the gently swaying water of the in-ground pool was illuminated by a brightly glowing full moon. A grin formed on Bill's lips, and he broke away from the counter to find a towel. Keeping quiet, so as to avoid waking Tom or any of the dogs, Bill slipped out the back door and padded on bare feet to the gate that enclosed the pool.  
The water lapped in a soothing rhythm against the concrete walls of the pool, and somewhere in the distance, crickets chirped out a lovely melody. Bill dropped his towel on one of the lawn chairs and slid out of his boxers. It was the middle of the night, and he doubted any lurking photographers would still be at their post, hoping to catch any snapshot of a scandal, real or imagined. He was all alone out here . . . and a dip was just what he needed when the heat was about to strangle him.  
Bill stepped up to the edge of the pool and drew in a deep breath. He swung his arms back and forth and stretched on his toes, narrowing his eyes on the goal of the other side of the pool. Giving himself a push off the edge, he performed a graceful dive into the water and began to swim. The cool water crashed over his head, dispelling any hint of the heat that had been plaguing him. Shivers ran up and down his body, the good kind that indicated he was finally cooling off.  
He broke to the surface and began to swim, his arms chopping cleanly through the water, his feet propelling him forward. He took in a breath with each stroke, and felt his heart pick up it's pace with exertion. He reached the other side of the pool in less than a minute and clung to the edge, catching his breath. His hair was plastered to his forehead and neck and his lips were salty with chlorine. The water felt good around him, swallowing his body in divine chill.  
Bill gave himself only a moments break before pushing away from the edge of the pool once more. The water was nice and he was getting exercise he didn't normally bother with. Perhaps he would just swim until he was too exhausted to stay awake, even with the heat accosting him.  
He performed several laps before stopping in the middle to tread water and catch his breath. He slowly eased onto his back and floated listlessly across the water, completely relaxed. The sky overhead was a black pincushion of white, glittering stars, surpassed in beauty only by the luminous globe of the moon. Bill gazed up at the scene with a lazy smile, so at ease, he could just fall asleep here . . .  
“Mind if I join you?”  
Bill started upward, his limbs flailing and slapping loudly at the water. His head momentarily slipped beneath the surface and he wildly tread water, causing quite a ruckus in the previously serene vista.  
“Fuck it, Tom! You scared me!” He sputtered when he finally balanced himself upright in the water.  
Tom stood at the edge of the pool, his muscular, tanned arms crossed over his bare chest, a pleased smirk firmly in place. His skin glowed a beautiful tanned color beneath the moonlight, and the sharp planes of his face were accented by thick shadow. A pair of long, loose gym shorts barely hung to tapered hips, giving Bill the perfect view of that mouth-watering V between his hips and the light dusting of hair that led down and down . . .  
“You scared me.” Tom retorted, “I heard you leaving the house at three thirty in the morning; kind of questionable, if you ask me.”  
Bill doggy-paddled to the edge of the pool, keeping his head up to watch Tom, “It's too fucking hot. I couldn't sleep.”  
“So you thought you'd skinny dip. It's actually a good idea . . . if you had thought to ask me to join you.”  
Tom bent to offer his hand to Bill and Bill grabbed onto the firm grasp. Tom hoisted Bill out of the pool with little help from his younger, slighter brother. Tom's eyes went up and down Bill's wet, naked body, a glint of desire shining in his dark, brown eyes.  
“It was a nice idea.” Bill replied, crowding into Tom's space, “Until you interrupted.”  
“Oh, don't lie.” Tom chuckled, “You wanted me out here.”  
Their eyes connected for a brief moment before Bill decided to brush his twin off. He grabbed his towel and made a low sound of disagreement, “No way, Tom. It's too late . . . early, whatever . . . for sex.”  
Tom arched a brow, “It's always a good time.”  
Bill cinched his towel around his waist to conceal the perky manner in which his dick was starting to agree with Tom.  
“Let's go inside.” He suggested, tartly.  
Tom gave a loose shrug and smiled knowingly.  
They walked back up the path to the house and stepped inside, where they were immediately greeted with a heatwave. Bill groaned, “I wish we could at least run fans.”  
“It's only for a couple of hours.” Tom replied, “When you're supposed to be asleep.”  
“It's too hot for sleeping.” Bill shrugged.  
Thirsty from exercise, he went to the sink and bent for another drink. His eyes caught a flash of movement in the reflection of the window right before he felt a rush of air across his ass. Tom ripped the towel off Bill's body with one firm tug and replaced it's weight with his own. Bill could feel Tom's hard cock digging in between his butt cheeks, through the thin, slippery material of the gym shorts, wet heat already accumulating at the tip.  
Bill lifted his head sharply, narrowly avoiding smacking his face against the faucet. He was helplessly pinned between Tom and the counter, a position he had quite been expecting.  
“You are not gonna play hard to get tonight.” Tom rasped in his ear, fingers stroking deliberately across Bill's hipbones, “It's too hot for wrestling.”  
Bill released a little moan past his bitten lower lip. Tom's sex voice sent pressure and heat straight to his groin, making him completely hard in moments. He strained between the counter and Tom's grinding hips, finding nothing comfortable to rut against.  
“So. . .so what are you gonna do about it?” He asked between shallow, exhilarated breaths.  
Tom's weight eased a bit and dragged Bill back from the counter. One hand reached down to circle Bill's cock, giving it a slow, squeezing draw.  
“I'm going to take you.” Tom whispered, his hot breaths rushing against Bill's ear, “It may be too hot for sleeping and wrestling, but it is not too hot for me to slam your ass with my cock.”  
Bill whimpered, his legs turning to jelly with Tom's low, gravelly voice in his ear and his hand on Bill's hard, twitching dick.  
“What are you waiting for?” Bill murmured.  
With a grunt, Tom turned, releasing Bill's cock only to take a firm hold on his wrist. He dragged Bill into the living room, pausing for only a second to find the stash of lube that was carefully hidden under one of the couch cushions. He pushed Bill onto the couch on his knees, facing the back of the couch. Bill leaned heavily against the cushions, breathing in a choppy, uncontrollable rhythm. The sound of the lube opening was loud, making his ears perk up. He arched his hips back and shifted his knees farther apart, displaying himself submissive, the most vulnerable part of himself exposed.  
Tom stepped up behind him, laying a firm hand on Bill's hip. His fingers were strong and calloused, and Bill loved how the rough texture plied his soft, tender skin. He was already relaxed and ready, so eager to begin, by the time Tom's fingers, wet with lube, pressed up against his hole.  
Tom uttered a quiet groan as his fingers sank in, meeting little resistance. His grip tightened on Bill's hip and he leaned forward to whisper, “I knew you wanted it.”  
Bill released a sound of delight, grinding his hips back against Tom's penetrating fingers.  
“You know I like it when you chase me.” Bill purred.  
Tom pressed a third finger in and arched them up, searching for Bill's pleasure spot with a practiced touch. Bill writhed and let out a strangled cry as pleasure sparked in his lower regions. With each thrust of his hips, his cock was bobbing, colored a throbbing red against the white plane of his stomach. Pre-cum gathered under a hood of foreskin, leaving him feeling aching and needy.  
“Please. . .” Bill ground out.  
Tom withdrew his fingers without further encouragement and lubed his cock with a few quick pumps of his hand. His hands readjusted on Bill's hips, and he lined his cock up with Bill's open hole. Bracing himself against the back of the couch, Bill bit back the first notes of a scream. The heat had been bothering him so much, he hadn't even realized the threat of a very different heat snaring at his insides. Now he was throbbing for it, panting and moaning with the intense need. He wanted to be penetrated so deep, fucked to the point of brutality.  
Tom's hips slid forward, his cock going headfirst into the yielding, wet heat.  
“Fuck. . .” Tom swore softly, leaning his forehead against Bill's shoulder, “So hot. . .”  
“Need you. . .” Bill groaned, pulsing his ass against Tom's immobile cock, “Give it to me, Tomi . . . Hard. . .”  
Tom lifted his head sharply, and Bill felt his cock twitch hard within the confines of his ass.  
“I want it hard. . .” Bill added for good measure.  
Tom's hips drew back and performed the first oxygen stealing thrust with precision, deep and hard, just the way Bill liked it.  
“Yes. . .” Bill hissed as his body was pushed forward.  
Tom grunted a sound of agreement. His hips began to rock steadily, pushing his cock in and out on the generous anointment of lube. Bill could hear their bodies already begin to smack and suck together, and Tom had hardly even touched full speed.  
Tom's lips landed on Bill's shoulder, dragging sloppy, wet kisses across the smooth skin, until he brought his teeth to bare. Bill cried out, arching back against Tom's driving cock. Tom's mouth was surely leaving marks against the join of his neck and shoulder, slowly moving up to sting just below his jaw.  
“Ahh, Jesus!” Bill croaked, his body clamping down in pleasure as Tom's cock nailed his prostate.  
“No. . .” Tom ground out, “Not Jesus. . .Tom. . .Say it.”  
Bill's fingers went white-knuckled around the top of the couch cushion, and his throat strained to speak. Tom's thrusts were quick and deliberate, dragging his cockhead up against Bill's spot repeatedly. It was almost paralyzing pleasure, so good it almost hurt.  
“T-Tom. . .” He managed, his voice coming out all breathy and high-pitched.  
Tom wrapped one forearm around Bill's middle and claimed one small, tight pec. His hips shifted into a deeper grinding motion, thrilling Bill's prostate with blinding pleasure. He twitched and squeaked, already so close to climax.  
“Come on, baby. Beg me.” Tom urged, his teeth snapping at Bill's earlobe.  
Bill produced long, low groan, “Oooh, Tom. . .Please, Tomi. . .Fuck me so hard.”  
“Ahhh. . .” Tom moaned in satisfaction.  
Tom clasped his hand over Bill's squirming hip and plowed into him harder. There was a strangled cry as Bill's arms lost their strength and he lapsed against the back of the couch. Tom took advantage, dragging Bill's hips up to drive into him at a steeper angle. His hips worked like pistons that slammed his cock in to the hilt with every thrust, stimulating Bill's spot over and over again.  
Bill could practically feel himself drooling into the couch cushion his mouth was so far open in pleasure. He could barely hang onto the couch for support because his muscles were so weak with pleasure. All the strength had gone right to his core, where his muscles were making spastic twitches, and clamping down hard when Tom came into him especially good. His cock was dripping arousal, and his balls were so tight it was almost agony. He was going to cum very, very hard.  
“You ready, Bibi?” Tom questioned, his voice ragged with pleasure.  
Bill nodded weakly, his face twisting in pleasure when Tom reached up to grab at one of his nipples. His thumb and forefinger worked across the little bud of flesh, stroking and pinching it to full erection, before giving it a good, hard flick. Bill flinched and moaned aloud, his whole insides going wet and tight with need.  
Again, again, again. . .His mind was turning with revolutions of the same, desirous thought whenever Tom added a new pleasure to the fuck. Bill knew, whatever Tom did, whichever knew kink or position he added, Bill was going to cum so good. And right now, he was so close, he could almost feel the spasms going through him already.  
Tom's fingers plied steadily at Bill's nipple, tugging and twisting, switching to a soft caress, then back again. The skin was starting to throb in tandem with his cock, alive and aching with thick rushes of blood and arousal. Bill moaned and thrashed with need, unable to control his movements. He needed it so bad, wanted to cum right now!  
“Tom, please. . .” Bill whined, arching away from Tom's tormenting fingers and right into his constantly thrusting dick.  
Tom grabbed Bill's dick with a firm hand and needlessly announced, “You're gonna cum for me, baby.”  
Tom's hand smoothly performed only a few staggering drags before Bill fulfilled his statement. Cum spurted like a hot fountain from his cock, threatening to stain the couch before Tom covered it with a quick hand. Pleasure raked through his insides, wave after wave of spasms and bursts of ecstasy. His vision popped with an array of colors, matching the rushing sound of fireworks in his head.  
Then it snapped to silence and he was laying like a rag doll across the back of the couch while Tom finished himself off, delivering long, quick thrusts into Bill's compliant ass. Bill could hardly call up the strength to encourage Tom's wild sounding orgasm, so he just laid there as hot liquid gushed inside him. It felt fucking good, and he offered a little whimper of pleasure.  
At last, Tom pulled back and sank to the waiting support of the couch cushions. Bill collapsed beside him, lying his head gratefully against the familiar, but sweaty pillow of Tom's chest. They were both sweating again, dripping with the heat of the temperature and the lovemaking.  
“You think you can sleep now?” Tom asked, his voice laced with amusement.  
Bill looked up at him with coy eyes, “I think I'm awake now.”  
Tom toyed with loose strands of Bill's hair and dragged him closer, “You know, you're the only person in the world that could get me up at four in the morning for sex, right?”  
Bill gave a pleased smile and nodded, “Mhmm.”  
Tom leaned down to give Bill a slow, passionate kiss, then pulled back to brush their noses together, “You're too fucking hot to resist. . .It may turn out to be more like five in the morning.”  
“May?” Bill pulled back and cocked his hands on his hips, “I think I need more of a promise than that.”  
Tom started up off the couch, dragging Bill with him, “Get to the bedroom.”  
They darted upstairs, groping and squealing uncontrollably when the other laid a hand to sensitive areas. By the time they crashed into Tom's room, they were both getting hard again.  
Tom backed Bill into the bed and sank to his knees, groping for Bill's cock. Bill gave a strangled cry as his cock slipped past Tom's lips and was immediately slurped to the back of Tom's throat. Bill sank to his butt on the edge of the bed and spread his legs out on either side of Tom, just as eager for a blowjob as another fuck. Tom could have any way he wanted with Bill, as long as they both came, good and hard.  
Tom reached up to grasp the base of Bill's cock, jacking it into his mouth with tightening pulls. His eyes were open, their dark, burning depths searing into Bill's stricken expression of ecstasy. There was a need there as well, a instinctive, feral desire, that indicated to Bill that the night was about to get a lot better.  
Tom sucked off of Bill's cock and pressed his cheek up against the throbbing column. His hot breaths blew sharply across Bill's shaft and down his balls, sending a shiver through his core. Tom's released a quiet groan of pleasure and slid lower. Gasping aloud, Bill yanked hard on Tom's braids as Tom parted his mouth to receive one tight, aching testicle. Pleasure crested high through Bill, threatening another quick orgasm. His legs twitched uselessly on either side of him, and his mouth filled with wavering, throaty moans. Tom glanced up at him, eyes flaring with pleasure when he saw what he was doing to Bill. He slowly drew back, allowing the aching skin out of the hot prison of his mouth.  
Bill panted hard, prying his eyes open to look at Tom.  
Tom rose to his knees and grasped Bill's hips with strong hands. Bill could see the sweat shining on his forehead, and the pulse of his heartbeat along the vein in his neck. They gazed hungrily into each other's eyes for a moment before Tom's whispered in a desirous, ragged voice, “Get on me.”  
Bill blinked hard, feeling all the air evaporate from his lungs. Their places were interchangeable, of course, but more than half the time, Bill bottomed and Tom stayed firmly above him. Usually, when they switched places, it was Bill's suggestion, not Tom's.  
“Bill.” Tom gave him a shake when he didn't immediately answer or move, “Did you hear what I said?”  
“I. . .sorry. . Yes, I heard you.” Bill sputtered, thrown off balance by Tom's bold request.  
Tom rose to feet, putting his cock directly in Bill's face. His hand covered the side of Bill's head, the thumb stroking at Bill's lips. He slowly dragged Bill to his feet and placed his other hand on Bill's lower back, the fingertips absently drifting between Bill's buttocks.  
“I want to feel you.” He whispered, his voice raw with need.  
Bill stared into his brother's eyes, almost a mirror of his own, so taken by disbelief and giddy excitement that he could not think of something sexy to say in return.  
Tom's eyes closed for a moment, as if to steady himself. When they opened again, his gaze was on fire, fueled by reckless desire, “I want to feel your dick in me. So get on me.”  
Bill nodded, swallowing repeatedly against a dry throat, “Let me get the lube.”  
Tom's hands grudgingly released him, and he sank to the edge of the bed. Bill went to the dresser where they kept the lube and fished out the little bottle. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Tom wipe his brow, indicating either nervousness or suffering beneath the tiring heat.  
Bill drew in a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He'd fucked Tom plenty of times, but he had always been prepared, needing it. Tom had taken him so hard down on the couch, he had thought for sure he would be on his back all night.  
Walking back to the bed, Bill laid a hand on Tom's head, dragging his nails through the grooves of bare scalp between the tight rows of braids, “On your back.”  
Tom shifted back onto the bed and relaxed against the pillows. He seemed calmer now, his eyes set with desire.  
Bill followed him onto the bed, his own heart finding a rhythm between the frantic need and the unexpected shock of topping for Tom. Grabbing Tom's knees, he pushed the long, muscular thighs apart and gazed down at his jewel, the most perfect thing on Tom's beautiful body. Bill laid a soft hand on it, caressing the madly throbbing shaft.  
Tom whimpered and snared his lower lip with his teeth. His hips squirmed upward, eagerly accepting Bill's stroking fingers and begging for more. Bill wrapped his fingers fully around the shaft and bent to brush his lips across the head. It was sticky wet and heady smelling, a delicious combination of need and exhilaration.  
“Mmm, so wet for me.” Bill intoned in a pleased murmur.  
Tom groaned raggedly, one hand straying down to twist into Bill's hair. He hadn't begun to beg yet, but Bill knew he would. It was hard for Tom to bottom because he couldn't stand losing so much control, willingly putting his orgasm into someone else's hands, even if it were his twin brother's safe grasp. It was a sacrifice of pride, and an admittance that he needed to feel that domination and penetration. He needed it desperately.  
Bill flicked his tongue out across the dampening head, smiling at the sharp, salty taste of arousal. He pressed a soft, reassuring kiss into the flesh and promised, “You're going to cum very hard for me, Tomi.”  
Tom shuddered, his hand pulling harder at Bill's hair, as if to say, “Get on with it.”  
Bill let himself be dragged upward, until their mouths were joined, exchanging heated breaths and sweet, abundant saliva. Bill ground his hips downward, massaging his hard dick against Tom's. The vibrations of need were almost an exact match, and their cocks angled together perfectly.  
Tom pulled his mouth away first, panting, “I need you.”  
“Shh.” Bill laid a kiss on Tom's protesting mouth. If they were going to do this, he wasn't going to allow Tom to rush them through it.  
“Bill.” Tom insisted, his teeth biting aggressively at Bill's lower lip, “I fucking need it. Please!”  
“There's the magic word.” Bill smiled, pleased to have drawn it from Tom so early on.  
Tom's brows furrowed, “I didn't make you wait.”  
“No, you jumped me.” Bill replied, bemused.  
“If you don't get in me, I won't ask again for a year.” Tom threatened.  
“All right.” Bill sat back and grabbed the lube, “But I'm going to finger you thoroughly.”  
A flush rose up on Tom's cheeks and his dark lashes batted rapidly.  
Bill enjoyed the immediate, bashful response before popping open the lube and dousing his fingers. Tom's Adam's apple bobbed and his tongue worked repeatedly against his lip ring. He slowly pulled his legs up to expose himself, his head falling back against the pillow when Bill's applied one finger stroke. A wave of excitement rose in Bill's chest, and he bit back a sound that was half giggle, half groan. Tom's hole was soft and tight, treasure mine of pleasure that wasn't explored nearly enough. Bill swiped the lube all over the cleft before easing one finger forward. He was very careful of his nails, but so eager to find Tom's pleasure spot. Tom's face twisted in pleasure and a tiny whine emitted from his throat. His fingers grasped at the sheets and his hips wiggled against Bill's hand.  
Bill pushed his finger in and out several times, feeling the resistance quickly dwindle in the face of unbearable need. He added a second finger and watched Tom's face turn into the perfect picture of pleasure.  
“Ahh, there. . .” Tom moaned, setting his heels back down to get leverage behind his hip thrusts.  
“I know, baby.” Bill crooned, stroking both fingertips across the swollen state of Tom's prostate, “I've got you.”  
Tom tilted his head back farther, exposing the length of his beautiful, flawless neck. Bill dipped his head for a taste, swirling his tongue all along the racing pulse while keeping the thrusts of his fingers steady.  
Dissatisfied, Tom ground out, “Another. . .”  
Bill sank a third finger in, releasing a quiet gasp as they all sank in without a fight. Half his hand was submerged in that wet, clenching heat, and it was such a fucking turn-on, he could have climaxed right there.  
“God, Tom. . .” He moaned whispered, pumping his fingers faster, deeper, “Its. . .so hot. . .”  
Tom's hips thrust harder, impaling himself on Bill's fingers and giving a groan with each penetration. It went on for several moments, Bill's fingers going into the velvety, wet embrace to the knuckle, Tom giving needy, gasping groans. They were both throbbing with desire, so hard Bill knew they weren't going to last very long.  
At last, Tom grabbed at the back of Bill's neck, his eyes cracking open to meet Bill's gaze, “I need you. . .Get in me, please. . .”  
Bill nodded eagerly, withdrawing his hand. He lubed his cock, groaning quietly as the quick caress made him twitch in pleasure. Dragging Tom's thighs up, Bill slid forward and pressed his cock against the relaxed entrance. With a slight push, he was inside. Just the tip was submerged, and Bill already felt as if he were going to explode. Tom's body was a hot, tight embrace that sucked him in, all the way in. Bill sank forward, releasing a low moan of pleasure. Tom arched beneath him, his whole body jerking in shock as the first thrust was completed. He began to pant hard through clenched teeth, his brows slamming together in concentration.  
“Is it good?” Bill murmured, rolling his hips softly against Tom's ass.  
Tom gave a jerky nod, but failed to form a discernible answer.  
“Gonna fuck you so good.” Bill grunted.  
“Ahhh.. . .” Tom cried, body arching.  
Bill smiled and shifted into a faster pace, working his hips against Tom's ass in quick thrusts while pushing Tom's legs up and apart. There was no room for Tom to move or even return Bill's thrusts. He lay helplessly pinned underneath Bill's quick, decisive movements, groaning at the ceiling. Bill quickly found his prostate and angled his thrusts in that direction, pleasuring Tom thoroughly.  
With Tom moaning and clawing at the sheets, Bill slowed down a little, maneuvering into grinding pulses. Tom gasped for a breath and looked up at him with hungry eyes before his lids squeezed shut in concentration. His fingers were white-knuckled around the folds of sheets, his cheeks and neck blazing with color. He released quiet, punctuated moans with each thrust, trying and trying to return the grinding motion.  
Bill's fingers squeezed at Tom's thighs, supporting his quivering body and holding Tom down. He wanted to cum right away, but he had the overpowering need to make this last. Pulling back, Bill paused for a moment, breathing heavily. The intense urge to cum receded just a bit, dragging him back to the brink, to the place where it just teased him.  
Bill grabbed Tom by the leg and turned him onto his side, pressing his thigh up against his stomach. Straddling Tom's other, outstretched leg, he thrust back inside from this angle. His hand molded over Tom's hip, steadily dragging his brother's body back against him. Tom moaned loudly and clawed at the sheets, the curve of his spine sharpening every time Bill filled him. His skin was awash with perspiration and his cheeks were flushed with a pretty, debauched pink. Bill had never found his twin so appealing as in this position, laid out beneath him, taking it up that perfect, round ass.  
Bill's body began to bow under the pressure. Gritted moans filtered past his clenched jaw, and new colors broke out across his vision. His lower regions were beginning to clamp down again, awaiting just the right touch to send his load shooting down Tom's ass.  
“You ready, baby?” Bill rasped, his hands petting at Tom's body with lazy, needy strokes.  
Tom nodded eagerly against the bed, his eyes rolling over to meet Bill's with consuming need that matched Bill's own raging desire.  
Bill pushed his hips against Tom in unsteady drags, his muscles beginning to quiver with exertion and pleasure. He stroked his hand down Tom's hip and reached for his cock, finding the flesh hard and throbbing.  
“Gonna cum in your ass. . .” He mumbled, mind going hazy with pleasure.  
Tom moaned something in response and arched his ass back against Bill with a needy pulse. Bill cried out, jacking Tom's dick harder to bring his brother to orgasm with him. Tom's strong, warm hand settled over top Bill's, guiding it firmly and quickly over his cock. Bill flexed his fingers outward and felt Tom's fingers intertwine with his, doubling the length and power of their touch along Tom's swollen dick.  
Bill gasped aloud when he felt Tom's body clamp down around him, sucking him in hard. Tom moaned and shuddered, close to orgasm and quickly dragging Bill down with him. Bill managed to ease back, out of the tight space, before thrusting back in again. Tom mewled louder, his body arching sharply. His hand squeezed tight over Bill's, nearly crushing the smaller bones in his grasp. With a ragged cry, he came, his body jerking and seizing in deep, uncontrollable spasms. Bill felt a hot gush across his knuckles, and began to exclaim how hot it was when Tom came like this, only to be cut off by the rush and thunder of his own orgasm. The tight fist of need locked low in his groin finally released, sending pleasure shocks jolting through his body. The spasms were deep and demanding, wringing all the strength from Bill before robbing him of slick, white wetness that had been bottled up inside him. He felt hot liquid fill Tom's ass and swell up around his dick until it was dripping down Tom's thighs and getting the bed sheets dirty.  
Bill slowly pulled out and laid down next to Tom. They breathed together in a choppy, but synchronous rhythm. Bill groaned, throwing an arm over his face. He was boiling hot all over again and slick with sweat, but he couldn't have complained.  
Bill felt Tom's arm around him and eagerly complied. When he pulled his arm away from his face, he found himself tucked under Tom's arm and crushed to his perfect, broad chest. Despite the heat, Bill cuddled closer, giving a contented sigh.  
“We should go wash up.” Tom murmured, sounding totally unconvinced.  
“In a minute.” Bill mumbled, “You wear me out.”  
Tom chuckled softly, “It really is five o'clock, you know. You should be tired.”  
Bill cracked his eyes open just a little, “Then that means I have the rest of the day to sleep. . . and tomorrow night to make love to you.”  
Tom's smile widened, “As long as you promise to take me skinny dipping with you next time.”  
Bill nodded against Tom's chest and offered a sheepish smile, “Okay.”  
They cuddled closer, ignoring the heat simmering outside, and closed their eyes in complete peace. Bill really meant to get up and wash off because he hated waking up in last night's cum, but he was asleep before he even realized he was drifting off. He had found the remedy for a sleepless summer night. All he had to do was find his brother. Words were of no need to them; a simple glance would do. Then Tom would know his little brother needed satisfying, and they, needy, nocturnal creatures, would crawl from their beds and make love to the moon until the heat couldn't reach their world of pleasure. 

The end


End file.
